


The Light at the End of the Tunnel

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive, NoriPro
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Interview-style, It feels good to see gay girls getting along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: After a month long suspension over the reveal of their secret relationship, Matsuri and Luna will be able to stream again. As a celebration, Matsuri and Luna hopped onto Tamaki's livestream for an interview.
Relationships: Himemori Luna/Natsuiro Matsuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> The Hololive characters are owned by Cover Corp and Yagoo. Please support the idols, and maybe buy some merch if you have the spare money.

“You are lucky, Matsuri. There have been worldwide support for you and Luna. I wasn’t so certain about your relationship, but times have been changing for this culture, and with needing to keep Hololive afloat, I can’t avoid to make the decision that’ll make the fans upset. Be grateful to your fans and colleagues who stood up for you, you are in debt to them for life” 

The sizzling of the pan snapped Matsuri back to seeing the breakfast cooking in the pan. Matsuri sighed. Yagoo was certainly a fascinating person. She always was one of his most troublesome virtual idols, but what was more shocking is that he was willing to let Matsuri stay at Hololive and pursue a relationship with Luna.

Of course, that would result in a few people’s heartbreak, but fans were overwhelmingly supportive of Matsuri’s feelings. 

Despite that, there’s always a pool of uncertainty burning inside of Matsuri. What if her worry of her and Luna broke up came true? What if she lose the motivation to try her best at being a hard working idol for Hololive? 

There were footsteps coming in, Matsuri turned around and there was the love of her Himemori Luna.

Long flowing pink hair that hasn’t been brushed yet, she certainly have just woken up.

Luna yawned, and brightened up once she saw Matsuri. 

“Good morning Luna, do you always sleep in?” Matsuri humorlessly asked.

“Your bed was comfier then I expected” Luna said, she tip-toes up and kissed Matsuri on the cheek. 

“I’ll need to wake you up earlier in the morning then if you’re planning on moving here in the future” Matsuri laughed as she picked out the tongs to pick up the hot breakfast from the pan and divide it onto two plates. 

“Yes, I know, nanora” Luna said, she grabbed her plate and headed to the kitchen table. 

Matsuri smiled as she turned off the stove heat and headed to the kitchen table with her own breakfast. 

—————————————————————

After spending the entire day together, Matsuri and Luna were in Matsuri’s bedroom getting the software ready for tonight’s collab event. 

Although Matsuri and Luna will be allowed to stream again after their one month suspension is over, they were technically allowed to do a collab event with Tamaki, one of Matsuri’s friends who she often talks to offline. 

Luna breathed in and out. “You’re feeling alright?” Matsuri asked.

“It’s just the nerves, I’ll be better once we start the event” Luna said.

Matsuri held Luna’s hand. “It’s ok, I’ll be with you” she said. 

“I’m fine, Matsuri, but thank you for being concerned” Luna said, she giggled as she squeezed Matsuri’s hand back. 

On Discord, there was a DM from Tamaki that his stream is about to start. 

Matsuri and Luna got their software ready to go, and joined the Discord chat channel.

Tamaki was on screen, his appearance was so feminine that many people's first impression was that he's a girl. 

“Tonight is a special interview. I had both of these girls for interviews before, but I never in my life expected those two to get together, much less for Matsuri to settle down with someone. It’s truly amazing” Tamaki said.

Matsuri smirked. She herself was expecting a dig at her expense, but that's the fun of having an eccentric personality. 

“So, I don’t want to drag out the beginning with my usual antics for too long, I know who you all came to see, with no further introduction, Natsuiro Matsuri and Himemori Luna” Tamaki said. 

Matsuri and Luna flashed up on the computer screen. 

“Naaaaaaaaaaaa” Luna said her signature catchphrase as the chat typed in their own copy of naaaaa. 

“Haha, I never thought I would miss hearing your voice, Hololive was a less brighter place without you” Tamaki said. 

“It was tough not being able to stream, but it was less painful thanks to Matsuri making it easy for me to cope” Luna said. 

“That’s giving me too much credit, you have a strong will” Matsuri commented.

Luna giggled at Matsuri’s compliment.

"Welcome you two, it's the first time I have the both of you on here, so I hope this will be an enjoyable experience for you" Tamaki said. 

"We look forward to it" Matsuri and Luna responded. 

“Matsuri, I have been in contact with you throughout the whole month, so I know how the month suspension have been affecting you” Tamaki said. 

“It’s has been difficult getting through, but I had Luna and my family supporting me, plus my fans. So I’m very grateful to you all out there, and I promise I’ll make it up to on my stream tomorrow” Matsuri said, her voice was quivering but grateful as well. 

“There there, Matsuricha-senpai. I’m here for you” Luna said. 

“Hmmm, you two are getting cozy. If I’m not mistaken, you two are in the same house?” Tamaki asked.

“It’s just a coincidence, nanora. I was staying for a while when you called for a celebration collaboration” Luna responded. 

“Hahaha. Luna couldn’t stay away from me, that’s why” Matsuri said. 

“I knew it. For these months, Luna have been trying to get some affection from you, but you have denied her advances. Even on one of Kiryu Coco’s Reddit meme reviews that you were on, you referred to Luna as your little sister” Tamaki said. 

“Yep, that’s what I said” Matsuri chuckles as she saw out of the corner of her eye Luna rolling her eyes. 

“What bought about this change?” Tamaki asked. 

“I have been growing increasingly fond of Luna. However, I was afraid if I drew too close to Luna, it would severe our friendships and risk our jobs at Hololive” Matsuri explained. 

“I would had been fine staying friends with Matsuricha-senpai. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t had the confidence to seek collabs with other Hololive members” Luna said.

“That’s amazing, it’s like you excelled the talents of your kohais” Tamaki said.

“It’s not that impressive. I didn’t want my kohais to feel isolated or nervous when they’re settling in. Hololive is one big family, so I want to help them find their place and grow from there. Luna was the only one I grew so attached to” Matsuri said. 

“For good reason too, naaaaaa” Luna said. 

“Matsuri couldn’t deny your cuteness no longer” Tamaki said.

“Yeah, the pain of not being honest with my feelings was growing stronger then my fear of what would happen, and so I took the plunge. It was one of the best decisions in my life next to auditioning for Hololive” Matsuri said. 

“I’m happy for you two. So, when’s the marriage ceremony?” Tamaki teased.

“Eeeehhh!” Matsuri and Luna recoiled from that bold question. 

Tamaki and the chat laughed in response.

“What are you saying, nanora?!” Luna responded, in an unusual flustered way. “Marriage isn’t something you think about right away, it takes time” Luna said. 

“Marriage isn’t legal in Japan yet anyway, so we’re satisfied with getting close with each other for now” Matsuri said shortly after, giving Luna a chance to calm down. 

“I see, well, I take you noticed what your other Hololive companions thought of your relationship” Tamaki said.

“Hehe, my phone gotten a lot of text messages, especially from Subaru. She was so excited but also concerned for safety since there might be some Matsuri fans who would be devastated that she’s now dating someone now” Luna said.

“I would be concerned too, if you got hurt Luna, no force on earth would stop me from getting my revenge” Matsuri said.

“Wow, how scary” Tamaki chuckled, though he could be scared as well considering the length Matsuri would go for the people she loves. 

“Matsuricha-senpai, please don’t risk your life. I rather the authorities will handle the issue, nanora” Luna said.

“Ok, only for you” Matsuri said tenderly. 

“Matsuri, how about you?” Tamaki asked.

“Oh, Hoshikawa wished me congratulations on my relationship. I’m so happy she sent that to me. The others at Hololive were of course supportive” Matsuri said. 

“With you two going out now, are you going to host couple streams?” Tamaki asked. 

“Do you want to answer this, Luna?” Matsuri asked.

“Sure, nanora” Luna responded. “Not much will be different from before I started dating Matsuricha-senpai. Except maybe the collab streams will be romantic” Luna said.

On the chat livestream, fans of both Matsuri and Luna were being supportive. Then out of nowhere, a comment typed by Houshou Marine showed up on the livestream. 

Marine: I bet they’re going to sneak off to a love hotel next time we have an offline collab

“Naaaaaa, that’s none of your business, Marinecha-senpai” Luna raved.

Matsuri and Tamaki burst out laughing. “That would be in character if you to drag Luna to a raunchy place like that” Tamaki said.

“No no, you got me all wrong. I didn’t sexually touch Luna yet” Matsuri said.

“That’s right nanora, we’re taking it slow” Luna said. 

“Though we slept together last night” Matsuri comedically added as if she was hosting the interview on her own stream. 

The chat accelerated in shock and awe. Matsuri’s fans were eating it up, with comments like “that’s my pure idol” and “only in Hololive, can there be an idol like Natsuiro Matsuri!” 

“Naaaaa!” Luna said. In the background, Luna was play punching Matsuri and the sounds of it was being picked up on the mic.

“Sorry sorry, Luna, I couldn’t help it!” Matsuri giggled as she was being wailed upon. 

“This is too cute for my heart. Now you making me wish I was in a relationship” Tamaki said.

“You could always go to a mixer and find someone there” Matsuri suggested once Luna sat back down. 

“Maybe when I have the time. Has dating each other changed how you go about streaming?” Tamaki asked. 

“Not really. Me and Matsuicha-senpai have been dating secretly for a few months. So even if we were out in the open, our individual streams don’t change in style” Luna said.

“Yep. I would appreciate if fans don’t talk about it too much. It’ll be appropriate when we stream together, just don’t bother other streamers about it. They know already” Matsuri said.

“I see, have you seen Coco’s recent meme reviews? Some of the memes on there have been about you and Luna” Tamaki asked. 

Matsuri quickly typed up r/Hololive and scrolled down to see memes commenting about the suspension. 

“No I haven’t recently. I’m sorry Coco for causing unnecessary stress to you” Matsuri said. 

“I’m sure Coco would understand. I’m running short now on my questions here. So here’s one last question. What do you love most about each other?” Tamaki asked.

Matsuri and Luna turned to look at each other. Their eyes draw elsewhere as their cheeks light up. Most about each other? How can that be when there’s a whole of things that can be said about their love between them. 

“You’re asking me to pick one thing I love about Luna” Matsuri said, her voice became shaky. 

Luna noticed Matsuri’s tone and held her hand.

“Was that question too tough for you?” Tamaki asked, not sure whether he crossed a line in making Matsuri uncomfortable.

“No. no, it’s fine. I just needed a moment to think” Matsuri said. She inhale a big breath in to reconfigure her usual bravado. 

“What I love about Luna the most is her directness. If Luna has anything to say to me, she would come out and say it. I don’t have to worry about Luna be thinking, I value that in a romantic partner” Matsuri said. 

“When have you gotten this smooth-nanora” Luna said. Her heart couldn’t help from beating out of her chest.

“It’s natural since I’m the seme of this relationship” Matsuri said, as if her statement is a law of nature. 

The absurdity of that statement almost made Luna laughed in her natural pitch, but she trained herself to act in character. So Luna giggled in her usual high pitched voice.

“Whatever you say, nonora!” Luna laughed.

“Someday, I’ll prove it to you. Just wait and see” Matsuri huffed. The battle of who’s on top in the relationship will be waged from day to day.

“Luna-chan, what do you find so attractive about Matsuri? I think you answered a similar question about it before” Tamaki asked. 

“That's right. What I love about Matsuri is that she’s dependable. You would point to times where Matsuri has flirted with other girls, and I didn’t like that. But she has been sincere with me saying I’m her favorite, and that she would spend the rest of her life with me. So I can trust myself to her” Luna said. 

Matsuri covered her cheeks, and she found that they felt warm. “Luna...” she said, feeling like she’s going to burst out in joy. 

“I could had never imagine Matsuri getting such a sweet and cute girlfriend like you, Luna. But that goes to prove a romantic partner isn’t that far out of the question for anyone” Tamaki said. 

“Heeeeeyyy! I’m not that bad!” Matsuri protested while Luna giggled.

“So in the interests of not dragging for too long. I’ll end the interview here. Is there anything you two lovebirds want to say before we sign off?” Tamaki asked. 

“Yep. Sign up onto mine and Luna’s YouTube memberships, and buy our merch” Matsuri said.

“Eeehh!” Luna and Tamaki responded. They didn’t expect Matsuri to be so business savvy. 

“Just kidding. It would be cool if you do that. Thank you for supporting me and Luna during this period, I promise I won’t be ranting about it too much on my individual streams and when I do collab streams with other vtubers” Matsuri said. 

“I’m in deep gratitude towards the fans who stood with us, as well as our friends in Hololive. Your support really means a lot to us, and I’ll make sure never to forget jt-nanora” Luna said.

“I’m so happy for you two. Well, I’ll let you go so you can get ready for your celebration stream tomorrow. Thank you for hopping on this stream for this interview” Tamaki said.

“The pleasure is ours” Matsuri and Luna said in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing for a while, I realized I haven't been reading enough fiction, so I should at least read a page of fiction a day so I can analyze what these writers are doing right with their prose (I'm not talking about fanfiction here). 
> 
> I love Matsuri's and Luna's relationship so much. There's so much more room to explore with these two and the Hololive cast in general. I'm going to try and see if I can publish 8 more Hololive fanfics before this year ends. It could be a tough challenge, but I want to see more Hololive fanfics, and what better way of encouraging it then writing my own fanfics. 
> 
> Speaking of encourage, I set up a Tumblr community group called Hololive Fanfic Study which serves as a place for fanfic authors to discuss about Hololive fanfiction.


End file.
